In recent years, with the booming of MBB technologies, mobile broadband devices, as terminal devices thereof, have also witnessed unprecedented development. A 3rd-generation (3G) data card and a 3G Universal Serial Bus (USB) Modem are most typical.
Currently, a mobile broadband device is managed correspondingly to implement dial-up access, short message, and phone book services of the mobile broadband device and the like. The mobile broadband device may be managed by host client software that matches the mobile broadband device, for example, Personal Computer (PC) client software. However, in the management of mobile broadband devices, host Operating Systems (OSs) are not unified, almost every type of OS platform has its own particular development platform and programming language, and the host client software cannot be compatible with OS platforms of all types. Therefore, cross-platform support cannot be implemented on the client if the mobile broadband device is managed by using the host client software.
In the prior art, there is a method for managing the mobile broadband device in a Web manner, so that the host can manage the mobile broadband device without the client software, thereby solving a problem of cross-platform support of the client. Regarding the management in the Web manner, an embedded Web server is integrated into the mobile broadband device, a Web management page is embedded to receive a management command of a user, and the Web server executes a corresponding management command flow, so as to implement a mobile broadband device service corresponding to the management command. Further, the Web server may be used to view corresponding service information.
During implementation of the present disclosure, the inventors find that because the management in the Web manner is a management manner based on a web page, if the mobile broadband device is detached from the Web management page, that is, the host does not use a browser to open the Web management page of the mobile broadband device to manage the mobile broadband device, some services such as a reminder-type service cannot be implemented. In addition, for security concern and the like, calling a part of functions of the host by web page management is limited at the beginning of a design of the web page management. Therefore, there are a lot of limitations when the mobile broadband device is managed in the Web manner.